A little sweet comfort
by boomer4ever
Summary: Bunny is having a bad day, when Mitch comes along can he make her feel better? Sweet kisses and comfort is all they both needed, and they got it. Plus a new friend! Set in Mitch's pov. Oneshot!


A/N: Ok, guys! I hope you all like this, because I have no idea if this is good or not! XD This is my very first fanfic with Mitch or Bunny, so please forgive me if you don't like it! I'm doing this as a request from a friend on da. So, well, enjoy! :)

* * *

(Mitch's POV)

I was walking down the sidewalk home from the candy store. I was holding a bag of chocolate and lollipops. I was wearing a black shirt with my name in white on it, and some normal jeans. It was a gloomy boring day, when all of a sudden, I hear crying. I take a look around for the source, when I see a girl with a purple dress, a black stripe in the middle, with some white leggings and black dress shoes. She had brown hair in a purple ponytail, and sweet purple eyes. Bunny.

Yeah, I remember her. She's in my class, at Pokey Oaks. She was once some kind of chemical mess up when she was first created, and then blew up. Now that her sisters Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom brought her back, she's a lot prettier, smarter, and actually kind of cute. She's always being made fun of in class, and I feel kinda bad for her.

I walk over to her on the bench and sit next to her. She notices me and sniffs a few times before speaking. "M-Mitch? What a-are you doing h-here?" She stutters. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you crying?" I ask. She sighs, and wraps her arms around her knees."It's not fair. Everyone treats me like I'm so different, when I'm not! I'm just like my sisters. Sure I was different ONCE, but I'm a lot better now! My sisters say that they'll get used to me, and I'll make more friends, but I know that that's not true… Everyone hates me and I don't know why!" She starts sobbing again.

I feel sorry for her. I'm the only one who was ever nice to her. Well, I still made fun of her and stuff, but I always do that. I want her to stop crying, but I know that I can't. So, I just comfort her. I put my hand on her back and slowly rub her back as she cries. She looks at me with her big innocent purple eyes and I can feel myself blush a little bit and look away.

"W-why are you trying to make me feel better?" She asks."B-because, I can't just sit here and let a puff cry. I'll look more of a jerk than I really am." I say, and she giggles."W-what's so funny?" I ask, and she giggles some more.

"Your funny! So your saying that your already a jerk?" She asks, and I realize my mistake. I do a face palm, groaning. She then bursts out in laughter. I look at her, confused.

"S-sorry! It's just that your funny! Haha!" She laughs and I smile a little."Hey! Weren't you just crying a second ago?" I ask. And then she just looks confused."What was I crying about again?" She asks and I almost fall off my bench. I groaned in frustration. She looks down.

"Sorry, for causing you trouble. I didn't mean to waste your time." She says. I raise an eyebrow and look at her. She looks sad, again. I slap her in the back of the head while blushing a little again. She gives me a wtf? Look. I laugh uncontrollably. She just pouts at me and crosses her arms.

"Sorry, but the look on your face just now was priceless! Haha!" I laugh and she starts to giggle and then laugh as much as me. We were laughing so much that people passing by were giving us odd looks.

"Thank you, Mitch. You made me feel better! Do you think that we can be… Friends?" I look at her, and think about what she's just said. Would I like to be her friend? I don't know… I blush even more now for some reason. She looks at me curiously, and puts her hand on my forehead and gets a little too close.

"H-hey! What are ya doing?" I ask. She is way to close for comfort!"Are you not feeling well? Your face is read!" She says. I quickly push her away and face her.

"Ok, I'll be your friend!" I say, and she smiles widely. Good, I got her distracted from my blushing. Blech. She then glomps me out of nowhere, almost suffocating me. Now I have a reason to have a red and purple face!

"Thank you so much Mitch! Maybe we can hang out at school or something! This'll be so much fun!" She says. She stares at me for a good minute, before kissing me on the cheek and flies away, before saying another thank you. I hold my hand to my cheek, my face beet red, yet I still smile.

Ok, now it's official. I now have a major crush on Bunny. Maybe being her friend wont be so bad. Maybe I'll get another kiss! :3 Then I notice something... SHe stole all my candy!

"Bunny!"

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you like it! It was a little short, but I still thought that it was cute! I've never done a oneshot with this couple, so I hope you like it! Thanks, and please R&R! :)


End file.
